CV Cyclone Duelist Against Yukasu
by 4fireking
Summary: Only thing more important to Yuskau than the Knights of Hanoi and it's a duelist who threatens Yusaku's school life and life as Playmaker. They call the duelist Cyclone Duelist and he's not really a bad guy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains. If I could I would make my own Yu-Gi-Oh manga with my own Yu-Gi-Oh characters, not by myself though.

 **Thank you Matarra for editing this chapter for me. I will try to create more, but for obvious reasons I don't know much about what will be in Yusaku's/Playmaker's deck.**

* * *

Even Yusaku's great-great-grandfather went to neighborhood potlucks in his day. Real homes are gone now, along with Saturdays watching races, blankets for sleeping on the couch, pools in the backyard, and rocking chairs.

After some brooding, wondering about the things he learned as the Playmaker, Yusaku walked out of his classroom. For some reason, Aoi looked at him before she left.

She and Yusaku had a neutral relationship, both were quiet and antisocial students who would rather spend their time alone At least that had seemed to be the case until Yusaku exited the classroom and saw her walking beside a boy who was carrying her bags. Yusaku was an observant person, but he had no idea how this new student was related to Aoi. He could only believe he was her brother, but as it wasn't his business, he wouldn't bother asking if he was or wasn't anyway.

This student kept his uniform open showing a white shirt and a dog tag around his neck. The shirt had the kanji symbol for dog drawn in marker on the front. His hair was spiky blond, his like had a small scar on the gums, and his eyes were yellow.

Yusaku didn't know why he cared about what was happening in Aoi's life. Maybe it was because he figured she was the Blue Angel or that he knew she already had a brother: Akira Zaizen.

"I'm sure if you take your time thinking about it, you'll be a great Charisma Duelist," the boy said to Aoi.

She blushed as he said the one thing to her that didn't seem very relevant and would most likely not help her in the rough duels she had ahead. What he said, though, got her to hold his hand as they walked down the stairs to the lower floor.

* * *

As the Playmaker, Yusaku had his Link monster, Firewall Dragon, against another player who knew something about the Cyclone duelist. He had his monster, Caius the Shadow Monarch, in the same monster zone as Yusaku's monster.

"Firewall Dragon, attack."

Firewall Dragon's green hat glowed right before its orange eyes did the same and shot green flames at the Monarch. The Monarch was destroyed and the other duelist took 100 damage.

Duelist: 1000

"When Firewall Dragon destroys a monster that it points to, I can special summon a monster from my hand. I summon Launcher Commander (1700/1200)."

Yusaku summoned a man with a powerful weapon in his hands aimed right at the other player.

"Attack directly."

Yusaku's monster followed his orders as it fired a laser ball at his opponent. The ball exploded the moment it made contact and threw his opponent off balance.

Duelist: 0

The duel was over, but Yusaku stayed in the speed duel and caught his opponent while his hover board was close. He stared menacingly into the other duelist's eyes.

"What is the name of this new duelist?"

The player could loosen Playmaker's grip if only he could kick him in the legs. He wasn't going to betray his friend, the Cyclone Duelist.

"When he finds out you dueled me to find information on him, he'll make you pay," said the duelist.

Yusaku made his hover board turn upside down while keeping his hologram of Firewall Dragon active. The dragon screeched very loudly into the duelist's face.

"You think he's a hero, but he's hurting duelists for no reason. Do you know what they call those people? Out of control."

Something interrupted the speed duel, or rather just the acceleration on their hover boards. Yusaku's hair shifted back to blue and his opponent's armor faded away to reveal a frightened kid being handled harshly by Yusaku.

Yusaku remembered back when this duel started. This boy had a wireless earpiece while shooting hoops in the basketball courts, one of the few around in his school. Yusaku happened to hear him say to someone over the earpiece, "You're the Cyclone, bro!" and immediately challenged him to a duel.

Suddenly, Yusaku was pushed away by a powerful gust of wind that came out of nowhere. He heard the concerned voice of the kid he was interrogating say, "Are you alright, Ryoba?"

Yusaku didn't stay down for long. He was expected to get up so this Ryoba, sounded like a fake name, could duel him and he could beat him.

Yusaku was blinded by a flash of light when he transformed into Playmaker and his opponent did too. On his first observation, he saw a boy with green hair combed to look like a roaring fire. His bodysuit was blue with white spots over the suit. He had a glove on his left hand but a strange farmer glove on the other hand. His eyes were red with blue irises.

Yusaku and he were moving fast in a speed duel with Yusaku taking the first turn.

"I summon Cyberse Wizard in attack mode(ATK 1800/DEF 800)." Yusaku summoned a clade white magician with green hair barely sticking out of his head, a pointy white hat, and a black staff with four blue balls floating around it. "Now I set one card facedown." Yusaku set Three-Strike Barrier facedown. "I end my turn."

The Cyclone Duelist drew from his deck as a big stream of wind blew past Yusaku upon his draw. He turned the card around to show Yusaku a monster. "I summon Shinobird Crane in attack mode (1500/1500)."

Yusaku was new to this kind of monster. A bipedal crane standing at the height of a human had a bow and arrow it couldn't fire because it was too weak. "I am the one responsible for the flocks of birds coming together to leave my opponents defenseless," the Cyclone Duelist said, holding another card. "I activate Shinobird Power Spot. While I control this, all spirit monster I control gain five hundred ATK and DEF (2000/2000)."

The Cyclone Duelist's monster flew up into the air, just staying there, awaiting the battle phase. Since he only controlled two cards, Yusaku couldn't use his facedown.

"Shinobird Crane, attack. Spirit Heart and Head Bowshot!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains.

 **Matara tried editing the story but doesn't respond anymore so this version might not be as good as the first chapter. And, you wouldn't believe it, one hundred readers went to look at this story when the first chapter was posted. Thank you very much for that.**

The spirit monster screeched with a powerful roar before its arrow obliterated Yusaku's Cyverse monster. (Yusaku: 3800)

"I end my turn." The Cyclone Duelist's monster turned into a beam of red light which soared into the air before falling down as a card. The duelist grabbed the card and his continuous spell started to glow on his field. "When a Spirit monster returns to my hand, Shinobird Power Spot allows me to search for a ritual monster."

The Cyclone Duelist looked through the bottom of his deck, skimming through fifteen cards until he picked out a man wearing a blue feathery robe with a fan.

"I end my turn."

Yusaku drew a card bringing his hand to face cards with one monster in his graveyard and one facedown card useless when his opponent only had a continuous spell card. Yusaku didn't know what he was thinking though leaving himself wide open.

"I activate Monster Reincarnation. By discarding one card of any type so I have to share it was a monster I can add Cyberse Wizard back into my hand. I will summon Cyberse Wizard brought back to have a second chance against you and nothing to protect you."

The cyclone duelist was experiencing deja vu seeing the same blue jaded hologram and Cyberse Wizard making his appearance. However, the moment he summoned that monster another card was summoned.

"Since I control a Cyberse monster I special summon Backup Secretary from my hand (ATK 1200/DEF 800)."

A very stylish looking woman that was one of Yusaku's monsters appeared on the Monster Zone just beside Cyberse Wizard. Her eyes were wearing green specs that covered both her eyes and were put together by a lighter green outline. She had a uniform on with a cape behind the uniform. The last thing about her was her hair which was violet with two tufts sticking out on the left side of it and was also short.

"For my battle phase Cyberse Wizard will attack you directly."

The blue jaded hologram approached the cyclone duelist before shooting a ray of green light over his body. He nearly lost half of his Life Points from the attack. The next damage he would take is Backup Secretary.

"Backup Secretary will attack you directly."

She flew like something out of a children's animated movie before floating near the cyclone duelist and firing a beam of light from her gazer. (Cyclone Duelist: 1000)

The duelist was very calm. He knew his opponent well and knew the next step would be Link Summoning his ace monster. His Cyberse monsters make powerful monsters called Link Monsters, but were they enough to handle ritual monsters?

"I use Cyberse Wizard and Backup Secretary to summon Firewall Dragon (ATK 2500/ Link -4)."

Both monsters were put in the speed zone as a new monster's voice could be heard howling inside the zone. What was once two monsters becoming a powerful crimson eyed dragon with a yellow ball of electromagnetic power inside its mouth.

"Your monster is strong but it's how you chose to use it was weak." The cyclone duelist said mirthlessly. He was concealing his blithe excitement on the monster. "Try standing on wooden trestles, it helps make you feel how high your strategies need to be."

"You have shown me nothing in this duel and next turn I will end it. I end my turn." Yusaku said mirthless as well.

The cyclone duelist drew a card from his hand. It was a lucky card that could help when the duelist put his monster back in his hand.

"I activate Shinobu Calling. This card allows me to tribute monsters from my hand whose total levels equal eight or higher, not like I need to enunciate it in great detail when I'm just sending two monsters to the graveyard to summon Shinobird Baron (ATK 3000/ DEF 2500)."

The duelist tribute crow and another Shiobird that looked like a humanoid peacock. They appeared standing on wooden trestles while holding feathers in their hands. The feathers glimmered in pink light before engulfing the birds in the magnitude they increased.

In the crevice of the feathers a tall monster mistaken by a man to those who didn't see him in a Speed Duel was a tall man wearing a silk feathery kimono carrying a peacock feather fan with a long strand of hair sticking out of his short brown hair. His eyes were brown as well and his skin was light brown from the sun.

"When Shinobird Baron is, ritual summoned I can return up to three monsters on your field to your hand. I choose Firewall Dragon."

"I activate Firewall Dragon's quick effect. Once only while this monster is on the field I can return monsters to your hand up to the number of link pointers on monsters on the field. I choose Shinobird Baron."

It was a stalemate on monsters sending the other to the hand so they both went back; Shinobird Baron went back to the cyclone duelists hand while Firewall Dragon returned to Yusaku's extra deck.

"I summon Shinobird Crow (0/0)."

The cyclone duelist summoned a black head but with army green feathered birdman on his field. At first the monster had no attack points to hurt Yusaku with, but thanks to his continuous spell card the attack points went up on his monster (500/500).

"Shinobird Crow, attack my opponent directly. Whirlwind Zero Attack!"

The name sounded ridiculous. What wasn't ridiculous was a humanoid raven sputtering wind to life with just a kick. The wind felt like beetles biting into Yusaku's skin when it covered his body. (Yusaku: 3300)

"I set one card facedown and end my turn. During my end phase Shinobird Crow returns to my hand and Shinobird Power Spot allows me to add a ritual monster or ritual spell card from my deck to my hand. I pick Shinobird Calling."

There was no chain in the things he said would happen as most effects happening on the same turn would be. His monster just returned to his hand and a card the technology in the duel disk identified as "Shinobird Calling" came out for the duelist to have in his hand.

Yusaku drew one card from his deck. He drew Launcher Commander. His monster might have been what he needed to end this duel.

"I summon Launcher Commander (ATK 1700/Def 1200)."

Yusaku's monster was a monster tank with wheels of a tank in a corrugated steel frame underneath moving wheels with a rectangular green body frame and a head of two LED eyes on Yusaku's opponent. Yusaku was in a lucid state of mind. He feared the facedown might be a trap but he just wanted to end this duel. He didn't like playing duel monsters unless it was for a cause bigger than himself.

"Launcher Commander, attack him directly."

The Commander used its hands to get off the ground while opening a hatch below it to reveal a ball of explosions unexplained of what was inside. All the duelist knew was one direct hit and the duel was over.

" I activate Shinobird Salvation."

A trap card stood up on the cyclone duelists field. It showed Shinobird Baron and another Shinobird monster, a woman yet to be summoned, trapped in a blue voidless room and yet having hope they would escape.

"By banishing a spirit monster from my graveyard, I can stop your attack and end the battle phase."

Light seeped out of the duelists graveyard. The next thing that happened was a black raven that was really a spirit the same as the Shinobird monsters flew out of the disk and onwards it flew towards the attacking monster. It cawed at the monster, and that caw of it made a sound barrier the explosion hit instead of the cyclone duelist.

Yusaku wondered what was he missing to stop a simple trick like that. He had no choice now but to end his turn.

"I end my turn."

The cyclone duelist drew a card from his deck.

"I summon Shinobird Crow again in Attack Mode (0/0)."

Once again Yusaku was faced with the same humanoid bird of black and green with no attack points until it was embodied with the effect of the continuous spell card and its attack rose to five hundred.

"Shinobird Crow, attack his Launcher Commander." The bird scampered towards Launcher Commander like a dog racing towards an intruder. "I activate my monsters effect: By discarding a spirit monster its attack becomes the same as that spirit monsters. I discard Shinobird Baron."

The visage of Shinobird Baron appeared for Yusaku to fear. For the cyclone duelist, it meant good luck and was the opposite luck for Yusaku. His monsters attack rose to thirty-five thousand. Yusaku's monster was destroyed delivering a blow of 1800 Life Points to him. (Yusaku: 1500)

"I end my turn. This is the last time I shall explain what happens when a spirit monster returns to my hand; I gain a ritual spell or a ritual monster. I choose to add Shinobird Baron, another copy not the one I discarded, to my hand."

The cyclone duelists duel disk ejected a card facedown. For Yusaku it would only be a hidden card because he was going to end this duel on his turn.

"I end my turn."

Yusaku drew a card. It was a card in this kind of duel was allowed to be used. For a boy who didn't like dueling so much his deck sure got lucky with the cards he drew.

"I activate Pot of Green. I can draw two cards from the top of my deck." Yusaku drew two cards from his deck. The first card was just a support card for his monsters, but the next card was a game finisher. "Since I control no monsters I special summon Linkslayer in Attack Mode (ATK 2000/ DEF 600)."

A light conquering warrior with gold light armor and bowl cut blond hair appeared on Yusaku's field. It was the luckiest draw he could make.

"You notice I am giving you a look." The duelist said. His look was a gesture of sincere thanks when Yusaku summoned his monster. "My trap has helped me in many duels against the bad and the deplorable. Now it has failed me against you, the hero Den City needs."

"By discarding two cards I can destroy two spell or trap cards on your field. I choose your continuous spell card and continuous trap." Yusaku said in a rasp voice.

Despite how he was being a fair sport Yusaku didn't like the duelist. Now his field cards were slashed away by Linkslayer leaving him defenseless.

"Linkslayer, attack him directly."

The boy let out a chuckle before the monster moved through the Speed Zone and slashed a giant S in blue light.


End file.
